New species
by tokyomewmewrocks
Summary: What happens when Sakura dies giving birth to Ichigo's new sister and shintaro blames the death on Fuko? They move out to find out that they might not be humans in fact what if they were a new species of aliens? Read to find out.R&R please.Edit*08/05/2014*:ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was 14 now and there had been wonderful news on her birthday. Sakura had been pregnant for quite a while now and had an adorable baby girl. Ichigo had named the baby her first choice of names. Fuko. Unfortunately, her mother died as soon as Fuko was born. The once over protective Shintaro was furious ad angry so he blamed everything on Fuko. Six years had passed after the funeral and Ichigo moved away from her father as he had become a drug addict and would beat Fuko on a daily basis. Ichigo moved out and got her own flat very close to the cafe and Ihnora park. Fuko was still terrified and stayed close to Ichigo almost all the time and Zakuro when Ichigo was out and about. Kisshu was dating Ichigo so his little sister Emiko was best friends with Fuko. "Hey I was wondering how it was possible for you to use telepathy Ichigo." Kisshu asked. "I don't really know." "Should I have Pai to run some tests on you because we just recently discovered a new species of Cyniclons. There said to be able to look like humans but when focusing they are able to turn into aliens like me." "That's cool Kisshu oniichan," Fuko jumped in,"Maybe me and Ichigo oneechan are aliens like you!" "Have you tried to concentrate on you becoming an alien?" Emiko asked curiously. Both Ichigo and Fuko shut there eyes and were enveloped in a bright pale pink light. Everyone stared in stunned silence with there jaws on the floor. Kisshu was the first to collect himself and said, "I think we should pay Pai a little visit." Ichigo took Kisshu's hand just like Emiko did with Fuko and teleported. They landed in the main room of the Ikasatashi's ship when they saw a ripple in the air to reveal Pai and a shell shocked Tarouto. "What the..." They both said in unison. "Do you think those two are..." Tarouto asked. "I think so." Kisshu replied. Pai cut in and said"Did you want me to run some tests on them?" They followed Pai down the hall and into a room that seemed to have some kind of keypad next to it to act as a lock. Ichigo lay down on the table, you too Full, go lie down on the one in the corner." Pai ordered in his regular monotone voice. He took a veil of blood from both girls and then bandaged there arms up going off to take a look at his samples leaving the rest to wait for the results curiously... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Most of you have been asking to separate my writing into paragraphs but unfortunately I type my stories up on my phone because my internet on our computers at home is messed up so when I want to upload to fanfiction it doesn't allow my paragraphs to show up. No matter how may times I try and edit it the paragraphs get bundled up into one big lump of !T-T anyways I hope this doesn't effect the amounts of views, likes, followers and review I get from all you kind people out there. Sorry again. Kisshu's suspicions were confirmed when Pai cam out with a complex look on his face that gave the hint of Ichigo and Fuko being cyniclons. It didn't help the fact that now Kisshu would have to train the girls for months if not a year at the least. Knowing Ichigo to be a quick learner he spoke up and said " I'm guessing this means I'll be teaching them?" "Yes, and if your giving me puppy dog eyes to let them stay then that's a yes too."Pai replied and walked off without another word. Ichigo decided that she would be sharing a room with Kisshu and Fuko happily agreed to share with Emiko. "Oniichan can I come and training with you too, Fuko might need a sparring partner?" Emily begged in her usual cute and happy voice. "Sure cupcake!" "Me having candyfloss hair doesn't mean it looks like icing so I'm not really your cupcake sister."Emiko wailed. "Hey calm down I was just kidding." Kisshu replied with a playful tone in his voice. "So when are we going to start our alien training?" Ichigo asked at the same time as Fuko did. They began discussing their plans for training and declared they would start the next morning at 7:00 am much to Ichigo's disappointment. BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! It went on until Kisshu slammed his idea finger onto the button leaving him in peaceful silence before he let out a devilish snicker and plastered his signature smirk on his face. He stood up because he didn't want to lose his opportunity. Silently, he walked over to the end of the bed and yanked the covers off of a certain sleeping red head. "NYA! What the! KISSHU, WHY YOU LITTLE! Urgghh who am I kidding I'll get you back later..." The fuming girl protested. " We'll be missing our first training session, it was going g to be on teleporting but I guess you'll never know how to do that now will you." Kisshu remarked. Just with those few words Ichigo shot her eyes open and leaped out of bed, grabbed a lair of shorts along with a vest top and hightailed to the bathroom to get changed. She brushed her teeth then her hair and then followed Kisshu to the trading room where they were met by a boy Ichigo didn't know of. He was standing with a bare chest and therefore she flushed a bright red putting her hair to shame. "Careful koneko-chan you might make Kisshu jealous."The boy said. "How could you kitten, you were looking at other boys?" Kisshu said in an over dramatic voice. "Nanni!" Ichigo squeaked. But that one squeak gave Kisshu the chance to fling her over his shoulder and start tickling her. She took a deep breath and tickled back until they were both lying on the floor and Kisshu admitted, "I give you win..."he did breathlessly. She flashed him a sweet and yet victorious smile that he loves nd admires so began the lesson and started off with a few sit-ups before practicing some teleporting. "So let me get this straight, I picture the image if the place I want to teleport to and then imagine me merging into the image as if I am there?" Fuko asked. "Yep, that's it." Kisshu encouraged. Soon they had all mastered how to teleport and were waiting in the kitchen for Ichigo and Kisshu to finish making lunch. "Tarouto, you're eating like an animal." Emiko exclaimed. "Doesn't he have any manners?" Fuko asked curiously. "No, unfortunately he didn't retain any of the manners he had from when our mother grounded us if we did t behave properly at the table." Pai assured making Ichigo want to know a bit more about their childhood punishments... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I need to mention one important thing before I let you guys start reading which is that a humorous part from my previous chapter was really 2 lines from someone else's story. sorry mew blue bubblegum. The lines I had taken were Kisshu flinging Ichigo over his shoulder as well as the part above it about the bare chest thing. I believe I used this as it was funny so it stuck to my mindless love by mew blue bubblegum. Enjoy xxxmew Jadexxx... "Hey Kisshu, would you and telling us some stories from your childhood about these certain punishments?" Ichigoasked. "Sure!" Kisshu said as everyone went to the living room and got comfortable;story time was starting... "One time Uncle Hayako had been clearing out Aunt Yumi's cooking cents and materials that had already expired. He had accidently left an alcohol based vanilla cent on the table that just happened to be high in sugar too. Unfortunately, Pai loved vanilla and took a huge sniff out of the bottle and thinking it was vanilla he gulped down the whole bottle and left to go outside. He saw this funny looking boy and his younger sister and chased themuse a hooligan. I found out that he was missing and went to find him but ended up macby to knock him out. In the end he wrote a letter of apology to the boy's family along with being grounded for three months with no desert or books." At this point everyone cracked up laughing and Pai walked out steeming. "Actually now that I think of it I got in trouble quite a bit too but I only got punishments for pranking the teachers at school. One of he funny ones was our maths teacher The Onion as is dead looked like one. I decided to get to school early and set up my master plan. I went into the classroom and put red food colouring in his water bottle to look like blood. Then I made a perfect imitation of a vampires voice and recorded me saying ' I vant to suck your blood'. When the Onion saw his bottle filled with blood I played the recording and he screamed like a girl, ran out the door and fainted halfway down the hall." At the point everyone was rolling on the floor and some were giggling as if there was a laughing gas leak. " Oh yeah! Pai tried to make dinner once and he ended up blowing up the toaster and the oven, burnt a pot and thought dish soap was salt and poured that into what he called soup." "OOH! I have an idea Fu -chan!" Emiko squealed. She whispered into Fuko's ear then they teleported out leaving Kisshu, Ichigo and Tarouto with confused looks on their faces. But since Pai had left the two girls returned with a green and purple diary that had obviously belonged to Pai. Then the two read aloud... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear diary, Having Ichigo around the house might actually be quite nice. It would be kinda cool not having to deal with sugar highs and people screaming about fanged snowflakes and evil bubbles trying to strangle them. I was told that grape juice cures sugar highs but we still don't let Tarouto have desert so we just have to eat ice-cream and stuff when he's not around. I had done some research on why Fuko and Ichigo turned into aliens in the first place because its not like they had alien parents at all. So I came across a theory that maybe their bonds with Kisshu and Emiko might be so strong that they have picked up our alien traits. Speaking of Kisshu, I think he might be right about Deep Blue. I guess we'll just have to find out as we go along. I just don't want to deal with those two rascals gloating for the next seven months. Anyway I was hoping to confess to Lettuce and maybe then Kisshu will stop his fish comments. Pai." They were about to turn the page and carry on but heard a signal to stop when Pai's voice echoed down the corridor, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DIARY!" Obviously that was a signal to leave as they didn't want to be scorched or in this case roasted at the same time. They all wher sane enough to teleport out and leave the diary behind to snicker. For the next few hours they stayed away from Pai and used their spare time to tell the mews their findings of the two Momomiya's being aliens and Pai's theory that was written in his diary. "Wait, you're saying that The Mew Ichigo is at your ship training her 'Alien' powers with The 6 year old Fuko?" Mint asked standing in front of the screen in the basement tapping her foot impatiently. "Yeah pretty much bird girl!" Kisshu responded as if be had already explained it a thousand times. "What did you just call me?" Mint said furiously. "Oh nothing Bird Girl!" Kisshu smirked. "Obnoxious grass kid..." Mint muttered under her breath a little o loudly. It was certain that the comment had been audible as Kisshu teleported to his room as Tarouto cut he connection and said, "You better go to him, that comment was a phrase used to tease Kisshu when he was at school." Ichigo got up and teleported out just as Emiko and Fuko did. 


	5. AN:

AN: This is not a chapter but is an authors note. I haven't ft many reviews from you guys and I have above 170 views. It would be really nice if you could review a bit more often. I would also like to say that from now on I will have to be updating from my phone so don't expect awesome paragraphs because I can't input any. Sorry. I would also like to say that my chapters will stay 130 words max and 400 minimum dew to the fact that I update every day and once every two days at the latest. Thanks for reading this story and I will continue it for as long as my insanity is interesting same going for my ideas. Thanks and Sorry again! *GivesReadersTheI'maCuteLittleKonekoFace* 


	6. Chapter 5

Ichigo teleported off to the outside of Kisshu's bedroom and tried the doorknob but it was locked so she tried knocking.

"What!" Kisshu said in a muffled voice.

"It's Ichigo, can you open the door?" She asked gently. She heard his fingers click and the door was unlocked. Slowly and quietly she opened the door to reveal Kisshu under his covers face down in the sheets and pillows. Ichigo walked over and sat down beside him and said,

"I know what it's like you know. Being teased and all that. I think your hairs amazing by the way."She said calmly. Kisshu shifted a bit before sitting up. His face was tearstained and the skin around his eyes was slightly red from crying. They sat in comfortable silence until Ichigo pulled Kisshu into a hug and stayed like that for a while until Tarouto barged in with a grim look on his face with Pai right behind him the two being bearers of bad news. Pai said three words that made the two alert at once.

"_The Rose Crusaidors..."_

Was all he had to say for them to exchange glances and get prepared for a fight without the mews...

They heard an intercom come on but there had been no one in the control room for the past hour so they just waited and listened to what this voice had to say.

"Be aware! We're out to get you. Be prepared for war as it will be brought soon to you..." They were left staring in stunned silence to process the information. Pai was the first to collect himself and led the small group to the armory to fetch Ichigo and Fuko a weapon and start training them before it was too late.

"So, Fuko have you got a firm grip on your weapon?" Emiko asked.

"Yes!" Fuko replied.

Ichigo was given a pair of Sai just like Kisshu the only difference being that hers was pink and had a strawberry shaped diamond jewel in the centre of the hilt. Fuko on the other hand had the same click-clack weapon as Tarouto the difference here being that hers was lilac in colour.

_A/N: I know this was short but I had 5 minutes of spare time to write this and I know it isn't as long as my regular chapters but I will update again tomorrow or the day after. I still haven't got that many reviews from you guys so I am hoping for more feedback and Thanks to those who do review!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hiya!**

**Kisshu: I'm here too!**

**Me: They can see that.*-_-***

**Kisshu: Someone's grumpy...*Snickers***

**Me: If you don't shut-up we won't start and you might die in the coughwarcough!**

**Kisshu: *Slaps hand over Mew Jade's mouth* Spoiler alert! Mew Jade doesn't own TMM only her OC's but I wish she did!**

**Me: On with the story!**

**P.S. I haven't got many reviews and reviews make me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

() ()

(*^*)

() ()

**!READ!**

They were all terrified when they saw the controls in the control room moving by themselves and huddled together when they heard the ice cold bitter tone once again,

"You better be prepared..." It trailed off and as soon as that happened everyone covered their elfin ears as an unbearable beeping sound echoed through the rooms of the ship meanwhile outside the window an ice blue planet was getting bigger and bigger or was it that they were getting closer? The bright red light was flashing and everyone couldn't help but take a step back lifting an arm to shield their eyes as they were heading straight down until they hit something and crashed. Everything stopped. Nothing. Heads pounding, they walked to the window together continuing to stay close just in case. Ichigo spoke up,

"Where... Are...We?" She questioned.

"Home..." Tarouto whispered just as they teleported to the exit. Stepping out they found a space, land. It wasn't green however. It was ice, sleet and snow, glaciers wherever you turned to. Hesitating, they started to walk in no particular direction the three brothers in a daze. There were scorch marks, ashes, red snow and the most depressing, silence. That's what the voice had meant by war. Kisshu fell to his knees and picked up a tiny teddy not like the normal ones nevertheless it was still a toy. He seemed to have recognised it and handed the fluffy object to Pai who said,

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can, together..."

This seemed to reassure Kisshu and he spoke up,

"Lets go...minna..." So they headed off to find information as Ichigo slipped her hand into Kisshu's giving him a small sweet smile...

**Me: I know it's not long but I am kinda busy with work and stuff. Kisshu?**

**Kisshu:Review! Review! Review!**

Xxx Mew Jadexxx

() ()

(*^*)

() ()

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

The six aliens had teleported to an under ground tunnel that led a passage past each wooden door. They were all tired an cold, their feet ached and there fingers were numb but they continued dragging their feet along the dirt and mud below them.

"Were here." Kisshu announced to no one in particular. There were no responses except from Fuko who apparently muttered in her head "Finally!". They stepped one more step before knocking on the door. It was late; they wanted patiently until there was a tiny squeak and the door opened half wide to reveal an older man who had hair that looked similar to Tarouto.

"Kisshu...P-Pai...Tarouto..." He stuttered quietly so it was only just about audible.

"Hai." Pai said with a hint of mixed emotions. That's what confused Ichigo.

They were invited inside and Pai, Kisshu and Ichigo explained what they already knew about the war which wasn't much while Emiko showed Fuko her room which had been given to her when she and Kisshu were adopted. Ichigo had noticed that Uncle Hayako ,or at least what Pai told her to call him, was a very good listener and seemed to be kind.

"So what should we do now?" Kisshu asked.

"Maybe we could start fighting back, we do have Ichigo now and if need be, Fuko and Emiko can do whatever they can around the house and help us out."

Pai looked at his father considering the options that were mentioned by Hayako and decided to go along with it. He could see that Kisshu was getting a bit figety while sitting down the fact being he has never been able to sit still. So they finally came ti a meeting in the middle with made everyone happy. They would fight back tomorrow with everything they had even if the rest of the village was against it. Pai headed off to his own bedroom bringing everyones stuff off of the ship first and then Emiko went with Full to go to sleep. Kisshu, Tarouto andIchigo weren't tired so they went to Kisshu's room to play 20 questions...

**A/N: Updating from my phone again. Wasn't easy. So the next chapter will be about there game of 20 questions with some humor and insanity. The chapter after that might be a bit longer with some fighting. Enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So I was just on writers block island and finally got some ideas. I know I was meant to update ages ago but I think these chapters wont come as frequently as they used to. I'm talking around 3 updates a week max and once a week min. Sorry! ^-^ Anyway I won't keep you guys waiting anymore...**

**Kisshu: Mew Jade doesn't own anything other than her OC's and great ideas.**

**Thanks Kish! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok! I've got something in mind! Remember no mind reading. It's an animal by the way."Ichigo said excited to hear the two boys' guesses.

"Is it brown?"Kisshu asked curiously.

"No!"Ichigo stated.

"How about green?" Tarouto asked.

"No!"Ichigo smiled sweetly yet wickedly.

Kisshu paused for a minute seeming to be in thought before jumping at his opportunity of Ichigo's silence.

"Ha! Got ya kitty cat!"Kisshu cheered somewhat before pouncing at Ichigo and rolling of the bed so Kisshu was on top as they kissed passionately. Tarouto just groaned as he wanted to carry on there game.

_5 minutes later:_

"What the hell is this animal?" Tarouto asked confused and irritated.

"Lets get this done with. I give." The green haired alien murmerred.

"Ichigo same here! Tell us what it is now..." The younger boy muttered.

"A parrot!" Ichigo exclaimed being a bit to proud.

"So that's why you said yes to almost all the colours we asked you." Kisshu sighed as the door was flung open by a grim looking Pai. At that moment they all new they'd be in for it...

**Extremely short. I know but I only had 5 minutes on hand for this chapter. I was wondering if any of the fans out there would want to help out in writing this fic because I think I would like to get some more time to write Random questions and/or Rapid fire. Sorry again!**

**Kisshu: Adopt part of the story if you want.**

**They know that dimwit. Anyways review and the next chapter will be a war and I don't want to spoil. However I will say that I want to add Hurt and drama to the next scenes. Please Review and read my other fic if you haven't!**

**() ()**

**(*^*)**


End file.
